


The Princess and The Witch

by lotsofluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, F/F, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofluff/pseuds/lotsofluff
Summary: A Princess is cursed by a Witch so that no man will ever love or desire her again. After the curse is placed, neither the Princess nor the Witch can stop thinking about how beautiful the other is.





	The Princess and The Witch

Dominique Bloodworth had always wanted to be a Queen. Unfortunately, she was born into a family of blacksmiths. When she was nine she ran away, determined to find a way to realise her dream. After a short time, Dominique was taken in by a group of kind-hearted witches, who trained her in the mystic arts. All of her life had led to this moment. After nearly twelve years of training, she was ready.

 

* * *

  

Isla Fairbridge, on the other hand, had never particularly wanted the Crown. But her mother and father constantly reminded her that it was her right and duty to accept, once she was both of age and married. At 19 years of age, she'd ticked one of the boxes, and her parents were in a rush for her to tick the second. Every day they brought Earls and Princes from across the land, to the castle and introduced them to Isla, only for Isla to reject them and return to her books.

"My Lady, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Earl Wentworth Ashleigh the Fourth," said Isla's butler, bowing. Isla sighed and turned to her parents, who were sitting on their thrones smiling at her.

"Your Highness," Wentworth grabbed Isla's hand and pressed his lips against it. Isla raised an eyebrow, but put it back down when he bent back up. "Your reputation precedes you. But even the finest painter in the land hasn't been able to truly capture your beauty and magnificence."

"Thank you?" Isla said slowly.

"Will you accompany me on a walk through the garden?" he asked, extending his bracelet-laden arm.

Isla begrudgingly accepted, and the two walked for the Royal Garden.

 

* * *

 

Dominique saw the pair exit the castle and walk towards her. Her vision was clouded by her determination in her goal. She slowly approached the pair, as quietly as the dead leaves that scattered the ground would allow.

 

* * *

 

Isla was struggling to think of anything to talk about. She'd never been great with conversation. "Wentworth, what is it th---"

"Earl Wentworth Ashleigh the Fourth," the Earl corrected.

"Right," Isla said, trying as hard as she could to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Her manners lost out against her sarcastic nature and she rolled her eyes with such ferocity that she felt they might just pop out. "What interests do you have?"

"Oh, an interesting question. I suppose I enjoy horse-riding and rough-housing with friends. I also have a…" the Earl droned on.

Isla stopped in her tracks and squinted into the distance. She was sure she could see something, but there didn't seem to be anything there.

"Princess Isla?"

She looked back at the Earl. "I am dreadfully sorry Went-- Earl Wentworth Ashleigh the Fourth, but I find you ridiculously boring and would despise spending a second more with you, let alone the rest of my life."

"I… I…" the Earl's face wrinkled in shock. The shock quickly turned to anger. "Why, I have never been so insulted in my life! Good luck finding a husband who will put up with such an off-putting personality as yours."

"I won't leave sleep over it." She turned back towards the castle as the Earl stormed off, muttering to himself.

 

* * *

 

Dominique froze. The Princess was staring right at her. It didn't seem like she had actually seen her, but nonetheless she stood as still as she could, not even daring to breathe. The Princess finally looked back at the young man next to her. Dominique watched as the Princess spoke to him, her voice tender and soft, but her words harsh and spiteful. Dominique stifled a laugh as the man yelled at her and stormed off. Despite everything she had against the girl, she was not afraid to speak her mind. Dominique crept forward through the underbrush as the Princess turned her back.

 

* * *

 

Isla sighed and sat down on the steps outside of the castle's side door. She rested her head in her hands, thinking of how she was going to tell her parents that she'd made another suitor run off. The truth was that she had absolutely no interest in marrying any of the men that her parents introduced her to. She didn't understand the point. A Prince can become a King as soon as he comes of age, but a Princess must first be married. As if the burden of running a Kingdom was too much for her to bear. She'd be a great Queen, but if marriage was the only way to become a great Queen, then she'd remain a Princess. Suddenly, her head shot up as a strange, shabby-looking woman emerged from the bushes. She had beautiful dark skin with piercing blue eyes and long flowing hair. She might have even looked royal had it not been for the layers of grime and dirt coating her clothes and body.

"Princess Isla of Fairbridge, my name is Dominique Bloodworth," the woman said, her eyes unblinking.

"Hello, Dominique. It's a pleasure to meet you," Isla said.

Dominique opened her mouth, but closed it, shocked at Isla's polite words. She shook her head and continued.

"In the name of Arondel, Lady of the Beloved, you shall no longer be sought by any man, from any Kingdom in this world."

Isla smiled and jumped up. "If that's true, then I owe you much, Lady Bloodworth. Please, come in for a drink!"

Dominique couldn't move. She had no idea what was happening. She'd never been called a "Lady" in her life. And why was the Princess asking her to have a drink with her? Surely something had gone well with the spell.

"Wh… why?" she asked.

"If I'm being completely honest with you, I've never much liked the gaze of men. This is a gift unlike any other I've received! I'd like to repay you for it."

Dominique felt every muscle in her body loosen when the Princess grabbed her by the hand and started to lead her inside. Right before Isla opened the door, Dominique pulled her hand back.

"I must depart," she said, turning on her heel and running.

"Please come back soon!"

 

* * *

  

Dominique was pacing backwards and forth in the living room of her forest cottage. She had not expected this outcome. She had always been obsessed with the Princess, but she'd also always assumed that it came from a place of hate. She'd always felt very strong feelings towards the Princess, and she was now beginning to think that they might have been something else.

 

* * *

 

Isla had not stopped thinking about the strange witch from the moment that she'd seen her all those weeks ago. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to see her again more than anything. She even found herself unable to read, as her mind was always preoccupied with other thoughts. Since that day, her parents had been unable to find a single suitor interested in taking Isla's hand in marriage, or even coming to the castle. Isla had never felt more free to be herself.

 

* * *

 

Dominique had no idea what to do with what she was feeling. Finally, nearly a month after she'd first met the Princess, she left her cottage for the Castle. The entire travel, she kept asking herself what in the world she was doing.

"I'm being ridiculous," she said to herself. But still she kept walking.

"This is a fantasy," she said, shaking her head. But still she kept walking.

"I should just turn back now and forget about it." But still she kept walking.

 

* * *

 

Isla sat on her bed, re-reading the same paragraph for the fifth time. She threw the book on her bed and sighed, laying down. She had to do something. She was going to find the woman. She'd walked off towards the forest, so that's where Isla would start.

 

* * *

 

Dominique looked at the castle in front of her. She'd always longed to go inside, but usually with thoughts of treachery, never… whatever this was. She turned towards the Royal Garden on her left, and entered. She had to do one more thing before she approached the castle.

 

* * *

  

Isla ran down the stairs two or three steps at a time. She had dressed up in her finest gown, not caring how unsuitable it would be to travel through a forest. She pulled open the massive castle doors and nearly ran straight into Dominique.

"Oh my," Isla said, jumping in fright.

"Hello," Dominique said, her eyes looking all around and her hands behind her back.

"Hi," Isla said, her eyes and face lighting up with joy. "I was just about to look for you."

Dominique smiled back, her eyes focused on the floor. "I… I had to… I wanted to see you again."

"As did I."

Dominique held the flowers she'd picked from the Royal Garden in front of her and finally looked Isla in the eyes. "I picked these for you."

Isla grabbed them and giggled. She held them to her nose and breathed in the scent. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"I'm sorry I cursed you. I've always wanted to be a Queen and I let that wish get the best of me."

"Thank you for freeing me from the hearts of people I have no interest in," Isla said, holding the flowers close to her heart.

"You're welcome," Dominique said, unable to suppress her smile.

Isla cleared her throat. "Since you broached the subject of becoming the Queen, I read something interesting. The laws of the Kingdom never clarify that a marriage must be between a man and a woman. And since I need to get married to become Queen…"

"And I've always dreamed of it…" Dominique continued.

"Would you like to…?"

Dominique leant forward and lightly kissed Isla on the lips. Isla's eyes widened in shock, but as it passed she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back of Dominique's neck, kissing her deeper. Isla felt the wetness on Dominique's face as a tear rolled down her face. She pulled back and smiled softly, gently wiping the tear away. The two walked back into the castle holding hands, their entire lives ahead of them.


End file.
